Dance Me If You Can
by stacelala
Summary: While dancing with Puerto Rico, Switzerland realizes he must make a move on her in order for her to be his. Will it work out the way he planned? SwitzerlandxOC one  shot


DISCLAIMER: I do not own hetalia or it's characters (Vash/Switzerland, Lily/Lichtenstein). I do however own Maria/Puerto Rico.

Inspiration: "Sway"- Michael Buble & Just Dance 2 (the video game)

"Happy Birthday Lily," Maria said holding a gift box to her friend's face. Lily's green eyes stared at the box and noted that the bow on it was the same color as the ribbon in her blonde hair.

"What's this?" she asked in her German accent.

"It's your birthday gift, Duh!"

"It's not another coqui[1] is it? Big Bruder had to get rid of the last one you got me."

Maria's left eye began to twich. She was offended that her best friend's brother would do that, but that her crush would do that. "Just open it."

Slowly and carefully, Liechtenstein unwrapped the box, opened the lid, and saw what was inside. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it; You got me 'Just Dance 2'."

"Ye-," but before Maria could answer, Lily hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you Maria. I absolutely love it." The Puerto Rican smiled and hugged her friend back. Then, the two friends ran into the living room eager to try the game out

"Liechntenstein, I'm home," Vash said entering the door. "Huh?" he asked confused when he heard the sound of guitars and shouting from the living room instead of his sister greeting him. He ran in that direction, ready to attack and exclaimed, "What's going on?"

When the song ended, the two girls turned around confused. "Oh," Lily said, " Big Brudder, when did you get home?"

"A minute ago, but that's not important. What are you two doing?"

"We're playing the game I got her for her birthday, Vash," Maria answered.

'"I didn't approve of this. What if it's not safe?"

"Then try it out for yourself."

'There's no way I will play such a girly-"

"Unless you're too scared," she said challenging him.

Vash stood there silent for a moment before grabbing the wiimote from his sister's hand. Maria smiled in delight as she flipped through possible songs to dace to before picking one. She smirked after coming across a particular song and selected it.

"So how does this work," Vash asked semi embarrassed.

"Just followthe moves on the screen, Switzi," his sister said.

"And try to keep up," Maria said playfully.

When the song fully loaded, Vash could hear the sound of violins and the bass. Two figures appeared on the screen, one female and one male, indicating it was a duet. When a voice began singing, the two figures began dancing and Vash tried to imatate their moves. He looked to right where Maria was. Her movements were so smooth like she knew what she was doing; And being hispanic, she probably did. Her feet moved to the beat, her hips swayed, and every move she did was perfect. He struggled to make any move and was doing terrible.

_"Crap," he thought, "I'm never going to win her over if I can't even do what every guy in her country can."_

Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have that magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<p>

When those words played, Maria moved her arms up and down in a seductive matter while lightly rubbing her body against the Swiss man. For a second, Vash stopped moving. Maria giggled and winked at him while she continued to dance. Vash's heart began beating faster.

_"Could it be possible?" he thought, "Could she really like me the way I like her?"_

Vash stopped dancing entirely and went up to Maria. He took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Maria gasped at first, but then she kissed him back. When he pulled away, she was disappointed, but he just smiled devilishly at her while following the moves on the screen. WhileMaria looked at her confused, Vash took the opportunity to catch up to and surpass her score.

"Who needs to catch up with whom now?"

Maria smirked and continued to dance, but with more passion now that she knew how Vash felt about her.

When the song ended, the two embraced each other and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"So does this mean Maria's my big sister now?" Lily asked interrupting the moment the Swiss and Puerto Rican shared.

"Well, if Maria doesn't mind being my gir-"

"Something like that," Maria answered kissing Vash again.

[1] coqui- frog commonly found inPuerto Rico


End file.
